moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gardener
Pacific Front |side2 = China |goal1 = Find and evacuate the KI Scientists via Chronosphere to Germany |goal2 = Find and keep the scientists in Chinese custody |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * Tsurugi * Technician * Guardian GI |forces2 = * Basic Chinese arsenal * Some scavenged Pacific Front and American equipment * Nuwa Cannons |casual1 = Negligible |casual2 = Light |music = Morphscape (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: The Gardener is the tenth Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing With secure communications safe for the time being, it had become to time to voice to the Pacific Front that there was still a chance for victory. While the Soviet assault finally broke through in Bohemia, we managed to get Siegfried's message out. Paradox Project - a quest for people with nothing to lose. After the last war, Einstein came to the opinion that meddling with the forces of time and space was dangerous and unethical. Haunted by the ghosts of those who had perished in course of the experiment, Einstein decided before he died to encrypt nearly all the data to the project, and without a mind like his, the project would be forever on hold. But he and his friends knew the forces of freedom may have need of the Chronosphere again. Einstein left clues behind, so that if there was ever a need again, the people could reassemble ''sic the device. It is Siegfried's SteinsTech who now lead research on it in Europe. As it turns out, people involved with the Pacific Front were also working on the Paradox Project in Japan - their efforts are lead by Kanegawa Industries. Misfortune abounds further though - the People's Republic of China has finally entered the war, and they have already made a foothold in Japan. We should have seen this earlier, but we now suspect Yuri's mind control was already obscuring us to the truth for months if not years now. Siegfried needs those scientists back, and thus he made a gamble - he intends to use the unstable next-gen Chronosphere they've assembled so far, and try to get their scientists out. Last they said, they were hiding in Myoshinji Temple in Kyoto.'' Objective 1: Locate and gather K.I. scientists. Objective 2: Take them into the designated position for evacuation. Events Rescuing the KI Scientists Hiding inside a truck, the Technician made his way to the prototype Tsurugi, which was smuggled in with assistance from covert Pacific Front agents. With only one unit to work with for the time being, the Commander made his way around the complex, searching for the scientists while killing any infantry patrols he came across, avoiding the more heavily armed routes that were guarded by Chinese Qilin Tanks. After rescuing the first KI scientist, he pointed out that a double agent GGI was held up inside a rogue Pacific Front base. Making their way to the camp, the Commander ordered the Tsurugi to enter it in order to signal the GGI to come out of a tent. Several rogue GI's tried to stop him but the prototype power-suit was able to cut them down in seconds. Now that he had an anti-vehicle unit, he could afford to lure a single tank to his position. Using this advantage, the Commander's company made their way to the next several complexes in order to rescue the last 3 scientists. He also ordered the Tsurugi to pick up any crates that it came across in order to increase the armor/firepower/speed of the unit. After rescuing the second scientist, the Commander was warned about the Nuwa Cannon, a super tank created by the Chinese. Because its firepower could easily wipe out the Tsurugi, he was advised to avoid the vehicle at all costs. Accepting the warning, he made his way to the last two temples and eliminated the guards surrounding them, freeing the scientists and completing the first objective. Evacuating from Kyoto Now that the scientists were rescued, Siegfried prepared to activate the Chronosphere in order to open up a portal. It would take a few minutes before it was ready so they ordered the Commander to take the scientists, move them over to the extraction point and put them in a Battle Tortoise, avoiding any heavy patrols he came across. Making sure to cover the Tsurugi's tracks, the Commander made his way over to the Battle Tortoise and ordered the scientists inside, completing the second and final objective. A portal soon opened up and the vehicle made its way to the SteinsTech Laboratory in the Black Forest, located in Germany. Aftermath Relieved for rescuing and taking the KI scientists out of Japan safely, the Commander is also glad to see that the Chronosphere remained useful to the Allied cause. The scientists may have been successfully chronoshifted to Germany, but there is a slight problem. For unknown reasons, the chronoshift's destination was slightly off... by several kilometers from the main drop off point. This malfunction puts the scientists in danger once again as they are right outside the Black Forest, which is crawling with Sino-Russian troops. The Commander had no choice but to escort them to the lab safely before defending the complex from a Soviet attack. Difficulty changes Easy * The Nuwa Cannon does not appear in this difficulty. * Some static defenses are removed. * Whenever a KI scientist is rescued, a health crate will appear nearby. Normal * The Nuwa Cannon will enter the battlefield minutes after battle control online. * EMP Mines will appear in this difficulty. * Whenever a KI scientist is rescued, a health crate will appear nearby. Mental * The Nuwa Cannon will enter the battlefield minutes after battle control online. * Crates are harder to acquire in this difficulty. * EMP Mines will appear in this difficulty. * When a KI scientist found in a temple with a shooting range is rescued, a pack of Attack Dogs will ambush them. Trivia * The Tsurugi in this mission will be disabled if it has no passengers. This is actually a scrapped feature of the Tsurugi prior to the release of version 3.0 due to technical limitations. zh:园丁 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions